1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method, wherein an inkjet method is used to eject an ink to carry out recording, and a recorded article using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image recording method for recording color images, various methods have been proposed in recent years. In all of these methods, qualities of recorded articles such as image quality, tone and reduced curling after recording are highly required.
For example, an inkjet recording method using an inkjet recording medium, which has an ink-receiving recording layer formed to have a porous structure has been practically used. As an example thereof, an inkjet recording medium, wherein a recording layer containing inorganic pigment particles and a water-soluble binder and having high porosity is disposed on a support, has been disclosed. The inkjet recording medium, owing to the porous structure, is excellent in quick-drying property of the ink and has high glossiness, thereby being capable of recording a photograph-like image.
Inkjet recording technology has been applied in the field of office printers and home printers. Recently, e inkjet recording technology is being applied to the commercial printing field, and a system capable of printing many sheets at a high speed or at one time by the inkjet system in a mini-laboratory or the like has been in demand. In general, sheets of recorded articles that are recorded at a high speed are stacked immediately after recording. Even in such cases, it is demanded as it has been in the past that not only images having excellent image quality and high glossiness are recorded at a high speed, but also density and tone of recorded images are stable from the viewpoint of recording material quality.
However, in the case of printing at a high speed or printing of a large number of sheets, it may be difficult to ignore the influence of a humidity environment or drying conditions after recording on image quality. For example, a color difference is generated between stacked portions and non-stacked portions of recorded articles that are stacked as sheets, whereby color tones become different between images or within an image, resulting in stack irregularities in some cases.
As a technology relating to such situations, for example, a method for producing inkjet recorded articles, which includes a step of hydrogelling by containing a hydrophilic resin that forms hydrogel under irradiation with actinic energy rays is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-137034. An inkjet recording medium having an ink-receiving layer that contains a polymer containing a vinyl compound having a nitrogen-containing cyclic group as a polymerization component is disclosed in JP-A No. 2001-225546. Furthermore, an inkjet recording method where a pore volume per unit area of an ink-receiving layer is regulated to 50% to 150% of the maximum ink ejection amount per unit area of one color is disclosed in JP-A No. 09-156204. It is considered in these disclosures that even when printed articles are stacked after printing, images hardly blur or undergo color change, and also that image deterioration phenomena such as color tone variation during ink drying may be inhibited from occurring.